official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mya X Dragonshield (Probably a private request)
Mya x Dragonshield dragon’s gonna be making more than just a new game :yum: :yum: ' ' His crinkled eyes swept over the monitor as he made his finishing touches to his new game. He stretched back, leaning back against his chair. Dragon sighed, yawning. “It’s finally done..” He smiled, slowly dozing off. “What’s done?” A voice emerged from the corner of the room. Dragon’s eyes shot open, turning around to see Mya. “Hey. You still working on that game? I brought you some water.” She waved, lips pressed in a smile. “I think i’ll open it up tomorrow.” His fading eyes met Mya’s. “Hey..you've been so focused on finishing that game. Now that it’s done..do you wanna do something together?” Mya’s thighs shuffled from one side to another. “I don’t know, baby. It’s almost 2, and I feel like passing out.” Dragon wiped his forehead with his sleeve. “Ah...I don’t blame you. You must be really tired to have this little energy.~” Mya’s pants wiggled down slowly, till her panties were half covered. Dragon’s eyebrows furrowed, as he grabbed Mya by the neck and slamming her onto the mattress. “I’ll show you what little energy looks like.” His unprecedented glare shook the room. “You’re so hot when you’re mad..” Mya mumbles under her breath, as her legs are aggressively ripped open. The arms that spent hours coding would begin to spend its own free time stripping her of her panties. Dragon’s dick slowly left the house, extending out into visibility. “Don’t touch my breasts so roughl—mmfhghfh..~” Mya yelped, as a hand firmly clamped against her mouth. Her wobbling legs began to show their true desires, as even the panties that were removed were previously soaked. “I’m sorry I haven’t spent time with you lately..” Dragon’s furious gaze refused to hinder. “But you’d best not be fucking any other guy, or I’ll mess up your pussy so much that all that’s gonna be on your mind is my dick.” He pinned both of Mya’s wrists to the mattress, beginning to bite her nipples. She cried out, as her body’s last resort for resistance faded. Her bare pussy was now drenched once again, and Dragon’s bulge rubbed against it. “I haven’t even taken off my pants and you’re this jacked up.” He flipped Mya around and slapped her ass, leaving a red hand mark. “Mmmphf~!” She screamed with her face buried in the bed. Strands of hair shielded her face and muffled her submissive moans. The belt came off, and so did his pants afterwards. As his pants dropped the floor, so did any chances of Mya escaping what she had began. Dragon sat down on the bed, grabbing Mya by the leg and dragging her towards him. With one hand on top of her head, Dragon pushed down, resulting in his entire dick being devoured like a steamed rotisserie chicken meal on a Cathay Pacific flight. Mya watched in terror as her throat was soon being used for excavation. The tip of his dick kissed her esophagus, as it propelled itself in and out. The ends of Mya’s mouth were collecting with sticky residue, and her coughing and gagging only became more severe. “I-I cnt bweaf..guck..” She wrapped her arms around Dragon’s legs, jolting forward one last time. Her lips kissed his balls, as her entire jaw served as a storage for Dragon’s cement deposit. “This so far is little energy, but I think I’ll show you what a little more energy can do.” He grinned sadistically. Mya was thrown with her back against the bed once again. Even without her legs wide open, you could already tell a lake was forming. “Look at you—wetting yourself like a little girl.” Dragon flipped her around, giving her ass a good slap. “U-unga bunga..” Mya moaned. “Stop wetting yourself.” He left yet another red hand mark. “I can’t..” She bit her lips, as she began to mentally prepare for what fate had in store for her next. Dragon lifted up her legs, sliding her across the bed. Mya looked back to see the same dick, but somehow it was bigger this time. Was this just her eyes playing tricks on her? She swore it wasn’t this big when she was sucking him off. “I’ll make sure you’re never tired again, in fact—I have so much energy, I think I’ll give you some.” Dragon smirked, as his throbbing cockatron skidded along her pussy’s walls. Mya’s legs trembled. His dick plunged inside her sent a surge of sensation through every muscle in her body. Mya’s saliva got thicker. Her ass began to arch out. She began to smell odd. And she was starting to like this kind of Dragon. “What are you smiling for?!” Dragon grabbed Mya by the neck, sliding in and out of her warping pussy. She moaned incredibly louder this time, with her erotic cries echoing throughout the room. Mya’s ass, now covered in red hand marks were moving back and forth, slapping against the weapon she was being slayed with. Her tits were fumbled with roughly—the tips of her nipples stood out like a boner during a class presentation. Mya’s body became hot and sticky, rubbing up against Dragon’s. “How is it? You think anyone else’s dick can do this?” He clenched her cheeks with one hand, looking her closely in the eye. “No, daddy, don’t stop.~” Mya replied, pressing her lips against his. “You’re gonna be my little slut, and mine only.” Dragon yanked her by the hair, clapping her cheeks from behind. Mya’s tongue hung out, and her saliva swayed with each pounding she received. “I’ll be daddy’s little slut..” She mindlessly repeated, drooling on herself. Dragon’s eyebrows furrowed. Mya noticed that her pussy wasn’t the only thing trembling anymore. “Give it to me! Give it to me!” She yelped. Dragon leaned forward to grab her jaw, turning her neck back as he began thrusting significantly quicker. The slapping noises and erotic novels conveyed within sound only grew lewder. Mya’s legs quivered, and her whole body began to burn. The two of them groaned loudly. “I’m cumming!” They simultaneously announce, as Dragon shoots his laundry into Mya. The cum doesn’t stop tumbling even after he pulls out, as Mya’s pussy was turned into an artificial waterfall. Clumps of thick baby batter covered the bed. The two gave each other one last naughty look before they couldn’t fight the weights on their eyelids. Mya collapsed onto Dragon, as the chaotic room became sterile once again. ' ' **end** —————————————————